


an important chat

by kiyotakatanaka



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Other, are they dating? no? maybe? who fucking knows, jinx is a fucking couch surfr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyotakatanaka/pseuds/kiyotakatanaka
Summary: it's not an important chat. jinx wants to couch surf and jayce wont fucking let heri found this in my notes on my comp and it turns out i wrote this to try and get into league of fics on tumblr two years ago but i never got a response back :thinking: i figured yall might like it so have it ye lads





	an important chat

He's deep in his work when he feels a prodding at his back, causing him to turn around in response. Jayce lifts his goggles onto his forehead, opening his mouth to speak when he's greeted by the all too familiar metal jaws of a rocket launcher. He groans. Loudly.

"What is it now, Jinx."

A huff escapes the maniac's lips as she opens and closes the jaws of her metal friend, putting on that doofy voice that she always does just for Fishbones.

"Jinx isn't here right now! You and I have to have a serious talk, mister!"

Jayce sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, though he knows all too well of what could happen if he plays this out wrong. She could either shrug it off and end up going back to Zaun, which is the preferred outcome, really, or... she could ruin his entire lab. He doesn't need to go through this again. The last time it happened, he blamed it on an experiment going wrong to anyone who had asked, and thankfully people bought it, but gods know how long that excuse would work.

"Fine. What is it... Fishbones, right?"

"That's Mister Fishbones to you!"

Another sigh.

"Fine. Mister Fishbones. What is it."

"You see, it's about my daughter, Jinx. She's grown quite attached to this place, and--"

"Forget it, Jinx. You're not staying here."

This only causes another huff from the blue haired bomber. That, and her pressing Fishbones against the defender of tomorrow's face.

"It's Mister Fishbones, buddy! Jinx isn't here!"

Jayce narrows his eyes, raising a gloved hand to push the weapon to the side and look Jinx in the eyes.

"Go back to Zaun, Jinx."

The rocket launcher is lowered and Jinx gives the piltovian a look of utter annoyance, and Jayce fears the worst, though his expression says otherwise.

"Fine! Y'know what, whatever! Jeez, you're just as much of a buzzkill as Metalface."

And just like that, she gets up and storms off. Gods know where she's going to go, but that's not his problem. That's Vi and Cait's problem. He watches her for a moment, part of him wanting to say something, but he holds himself back, puts his goggles back on, turns around and gets back to work.


End file.
